


Mother To Be

by Lady_of_Frost



Category: Bright (2017)
Genre: Bright! Reader, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-01-16 06:51:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18516160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_of_Frost/pseuds/Lady_of_Frost
Summary: Kandomere comes home after being away for a week, and is greeted by the person he loves most.





	1. Chapter 1

Kandomere reaches his apartment door and unlocks it and steps into the dark interior. He rolls his suitcase forward and then shuts and locks the door behind him.  
He lets out a sigh and then he hears a footstep from behind him and his ear twitches.  
He turns and stares out his into his darkened apartment and he lifts his head slightly and sniffs the air. The only person he smells is…his mate.  
“Mi Amor?” he calls softly.  
“I’m home, it’s me,” he continues.  
There’s a small shift and then a face appears around the hallway corner and he smiles at her.  
“Kandomere?” she questions softly.  
He nods at her and she slowly leaves her hiding spot and creeps towards him carefully. He waits patiently for her, her eyesight being poorer than his in the dark, and on more than one occasion she’s been startled to see his silver eyes in a dark room. She’s wearing a dark blue, cotton nightgown and instead of her satin robe she’s wearing one of his white dress shirts draped across her shoulders.  
It’s unbuttoned, because she’s grown far too big to close it comfortably anymore.  
She gets within a few feet and her eyes widen and she smiles at him, “My Love,” she says fondly. Then she sets a heavy candleholder she had behind her back on the nearby table, and Kandomere notes that it’s covered in a thick layer of ice. 

He opens his arms to her and she steps forwards and he envelops her in his embrace. He buries his face in her hair and he’s careful not to squeeze too tightly. As they both pull back from one another she leans up towards him and he leans down to meet her as she presses her soft lips to his. She pulls away from him and places her hands on his neck and kisses his jaw and his cheek and then she kisses his neck a few times. She pulls away from him and it’s his turn.  
He presses a soft kiss to her cheek and then trails down her neck and as his teeth graze lightly across her neck there’s a subtle inhale. He sucks on her skin and then nips gently. Her hands move to his hair and she scratches her nails against his scalp. As he moves to a new spot he starts to hear her breathing come in little gasps and he stops. He presses a kiss to her neck and then pulls away. Her eyelids flutter and she stares up at him with her lust-filled eyes and he presses another kiss to her lips.  
“Darling, what are you doing up so late?” he asks.  
“Oh…um I had to pee, and then I was thirsty so I went to the kitchen to get a glass of water,” she says softly.  
He smiles at her and presses a kiss to the top of her head.  
“You should probably head back to bed, you need your rest,” he says.  
“Are you coming?” she asks.  
He nods and grabs his suitcase and places a hand on her lower back and the two of them walk back to their bedroom. The elf leaves his suitcase by the dresser and then he helps his wife back into bed.  
“Maretha, told me she took you to your doctor’s appointment?” he asks.  
“Oh yeah, she did,” she says sitting on the edge of the bed.  
He helps pull the covers back and then grabs both of her feet with one hand and lifts them up onto the bed. He had his oldest sister take her, because he was out of town. He’s taken her to most of them, but sometimes work interferes so his sister and his mother take turns caring for her and watching out for her.  
“She was telling me all about how her son was during her pregnancy and when he was born. She mentioned he cried a lot because of all the noise hurting his ears and I’m a little worried that might happen to our baby,” she says placing her hands on her stomach. The elf runs his fingers through his hair, “Well, her ears will be more sensitive than yours, but it’s not as though she doesn’t hear it already,” he says gesturing to the window. She looks to the right at the window, “I suppose,” and then she looks down and pats her abdomen, “Although it is a little muffled I’d imagine.”  
He chuckles and she laughs a little too.  
She rearranges her pillows around her and he stares at her and wonders how he was so lucky as to have someone like her marry him and carry his child.  
“How are you doing? You and the baby?” he asks.  
She stares up at him and smiles, “We’re both great, My Love, I wish she’d stop kicking my spleen,” she grimaces and then her face softens, “But we’re both healthy and we’re doing good. We’re doing so good,” she adds tears forming in her eyes at that last part. He steps closer to her and cups her face with his hands and presses a kiss to her forehead to quiet her, before she can’t stop.  
“Are you coming to bed now?” she asks.  
He sighs, “I’m going to shower first and then I’ll join you, Mi Alma.”  
She pouts a little at him, “But I missed you.”  
“And I, you,” he says, “I won’t be long, promise.”  
She sighs and lies down on the bed and makes herself comfortable. 

He then takes off his gun and sets it in a drawer along with the holster. Then he removes his jacket, tie, and shoes and heads to the master bathroom finally.  
He showers and occasionally he tilts his head in her direction to check in on her.  
He finishes up, and then dries himself off and walks out of the bathroom, completely nude. He reaches into his drawers and puts on some clean underwear and a pair of blue pajama pants. The elf then walks over to his side of the bed and pulls the covers back carefully, trying not to wake his sleeping mate.  
But the moment he sits down he hears her stir.  
“Kandomere?” she whispers.  
“Shh go back to sleep,” he whispers back.  
But instead of doing that she starts to sit up, and he crawls into bed next to her, “I said go back to sleep.” She reaches for his face and presses a kiss on his jaw and he closes his eyes and relents and she continues kissing down his neck. She even leans down and kisses his bare chest a few times and her left hand moves down his neck and across his chest to his shoulder.  
“Did I mention I missed you, My Love,” she asks softly.  
He swallows, the elf knows what she’s up to, and how she manages to arouse him with only the simplest of phrases and touches is something he’s always loved about her. Or perhaps it is because he loves her.  
She trails her lips lightly over his chest again and he’s glad that he waxed his chest before he came home. Her lips trail up to his throat and she nips him hard and he gasps. That’s another thing he loves about her, her teeth are not as sharp as his and as such, she’s free to use more pressure. Something he greatly encourages.  
She moves up to his ear, “You won’t even let me blow you,” she whispers.  
“I don’t want you to hurt your knees, Darling,” he says.  
She kisses his cheek, “I’m sure we could find a position that works.”  
The elf had been very careful with his wife once she had become pregnant, due to his considerable strength he feared he might hurt her or the baby. A fear only heightened due to his wife being human and the fragile nature of half-elven babies. They had discussed at length with each other and the doctors the possibility of losing their baby at any time. It had even been believed they might not be able to conceive at all by doctors, despite both of them having evidence to the contrary. 

His mate simply missed his touch, he cannot fault her for that, he missed hers as well. It is why he’s allowing her to get her fill of him, even though he’s tired.  
“What if I sit in your office chair? And then you could stand while I do it?” she asks kissing his neck. He ponders that for a moment his home office chair is very comfortable with plenty of back support…and it adjusts to raise or lower…  
“Alright, tomorrow then?” he asks.  
Her eyes light up and she kisses him and when she pulls back her fingers caress both of his ears and he lets out a small groan as his eyes slip shut.  
“I’ve missed the sounds you make my, Gentle Elf,” she says softly.  
“You made me make plenty last week,” he mutters opening his eyes.  
“Yes, but that was last week,” she replies.  
“True,” he admits.  
“How about tomorrow you join me in the shower so I can show you how much I missed you?” he asks playfully.  
“Didn’t you just take a shower?” she asks also playfully.  
“Yes, but you weren’t in there with me,” he says.  
She nods, “A shower it is then,” and she presses her lips to his again.  
Then she starts to settle back onto the bed finally and he helps her place her pillows again and then lies down next to her, and when he does she shifts so that her head is on his shoulder. He moves his arm and she lifts her head as he wraps it around her and holds her close. She rubs her face against him and he presses a kiss to her forehead. She grunts suddenly and her hand moves to her stomach, “That was a good one,” she mutters. The elf moves his right hand to where hers is on her abdomen and after a moment he feels another kick.  
“She’s quite strong,” he huffs with a smile on his face.  
“I’ll say,” his wife replies.  
She settles against him again, “Do you think she’ll have your ears?” she asks looking up at him.  
“I don’t know,” he replies.  
“I hope she has your ears, I love your ears,” she says.  
“Oh I’m quite aware,” he says and she lightly smacks the back of her hand across his chest. “You know what I meant,” she huffs.  
And then she’s silent for a moment and he starts to close his eyes.  
“Kandomere?” she asks.  
“Hmm?” he hums and opens his eyes and turns to look at her.  
She has both of her hands placed on her abdomen as she rubs it slowly.  
“Do you…think she’ll be like me?” she asks.  
And the elf knows she’s not referring to her personality.  
“Do you think she’ll be a Bright?” she questions.  
“I don’t know,” he answers honestly.  
“I mean there’s a 50/50 chance right?” she asks.  
“Do you want her to be?” he asks, she just shrugs staring up at the ceiling.  
“Regardless, as long as she’s safe and healthy, we’ll both love her with all our hearts,” Kandomere whispers. She turns to him and smiles at him and he kisses her.  
“Now get some sleep, Hermosa,” he whispers.  
She places her across his chest and closes her eyes and the two of them drift off to sleep together.


	2. I Missed You

You wake before Kandomere and stare up at the sleeping elf.  
You rub your face against his chest and try to go back to sleep when you’re stomach growls. You let out a sigh and gently extricate yourself from your sleeping husband and start to crawl off the bed.  
When your foot touches the floor you hear a soft voice say, “Darling?”  
You turn back to him, “Shh, go back to sleep.”  
“What’s wrong?” he asks propping himself up.  
“Nothing I’m just hungry,” you say.  
He immediately starts to sit up, “Kandomere, I’m fine, now go back to sleep,” you insist.  
He stretches and slips off the bed, “No, I’ll make breakfast,” he says rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.  
You stand, “You stubborn elf! I was trying not to wake you!”  
He raises an eyebrow at you.  
You sigh again, you’ve never not woken him up when you shift in the bed.  
He pulls on a pair of joggers and a soft grey v-neck shirt and heads for the kitchen. You slowly follow him and find the elf already making preparations.   
“What do you feel like this morning?” he asks.  
“Mmmm…pancakes!” you chime happily.  
He smiles and starts getting ingredients down.  
“Ooh! And Bacon! Just like a whole plate of bacon!” you exclaim.  
He laughs and smiles , “Hungry today?”  
“Yeah, but I’m hungry for more than food, My Love,” you say and wrap your arms around him and snuggle into his back.   
“Well, first let’s make sure your’s and the baby’s nutritional needs are met and then…” he says and turns around and his hand tilts your chin up, “I can ensure the needs of my wife are met,” he whispers in a low voice.  
You giggle and kiss him.  
You watch the elf move about in the kitchen and then he goes to retrieve something from the fridge and you catch him smile to himself.  
“What?” you ask.  
“Nothing. I just noticed you’ve eaten all the food I had prepared for you while I was gone,” he says returning to the stove.   
“Did you think that I wouldn’t?” you ask, “Although I do have to admit you’ve gotten pretty good at predicting my cravings.”  
“Very little escapes my notice,” he says with a smile and a wink.  
You smile at him and grab a glass from the cabinet and then walk to the fridge and pour yourself a glass of orange juice.   
When everything’s cooked you help set the table with Kandomere, although he picks up anything even remotely heavy for you. Or at least what he perceives might be heavy for you since he is significantly stronger than you. Nevertheless you stare at him lovingly as he continues to fuss over you and when he pulls out your chair for you, you trail your hand along his jaw and kiss him tenderly.  
You sit down and he stares at you blissfully as he slowly seats himself.  
And as per your request the elf has made you an entire plate of bacon, which you waste no time in devouring. You switch between bites of bacon and bites of pancakes and then you stop and stare at a strip of bacon.   
You dip it in the syrup and stuff it in your mouth and groan happily.  
Kandomere stops mid-bite and stares at you before smiling and continuing to eat his meal.  
“What?” you question.  
He chews and swallows his food, “Nothing, Hermosa, I’m just glad you’re enjoying the food I cooked.”  
You wipe your mouth with your napkin, “There’s a lot more I want to enjoy…”  
Kandomere’s half-lidded eyes meet yours and his left hand leaves the table and smoothes over your thigh, and even under your nightgown…  
And then he withdraws to cup your face, “How does a shower sound?” he asks.  
You smile and hold his hand to your face, “A shower sounds perfect.”

You finish your food and Kandomere sets the dishes in the sink to soak.  
As Kandomere dries his hands on the dishtowel he turns to you briefly and you make eye contact with him and then walk out of the room. You walk into your bedroom and from there make your way to your bathroom.   
And as your taking off Kandomere’s dress shirt you had slept in, you hear the bedroom door close.   
You smile to yourself and fold the shirt up and set it on the counter.  
You glance up at the mirror and see the elf in the doorway as he slowly closes the bathroom door. You turn to him and his hands gently meet your waist and his lips gently brush against yours. His arms gently pull you closer as they carefully wrap around you, mindful of the baby. Your hands slip under his shirt and you slowly lift it up. He smiles against your lips and he lifts up his arms as he pulls away momentarily. You remove his shirt from him and then you feel his hands ghost up your thighs as he starts to pull your nightgown up. You help him pull it off of you and he sets it in the hamper. You then slip your fingers under his waistband and he smiles at you and gives you a small peck, “Why don’t you start running the water?” he asks.  
You smile and step over to the shower and then slide the door open.  
You turn the water on and adjust it and then you glance over your shoulder at Kandomere and slip your panties off. You toss them to him and he catches them with one hand. His eyes slowly drift from you to your underwear and then he glances at you again and smiles. You smile wide and lean out and grab two washcloths before returning to the shower again and place the washcloths on the inner door handle.   
You step under the warm spray of water and close your eyes and sigh.  
Then you hear the shower door close behind you and you feel Kandomere’s body press against your back. His hands lightly trail around you until they rest on your baby bump. You open your eyes and look down at his hands and smile and place yours over his. He then reaches his left hand up to part your hair from your neck and presses his lips to your skin.   
You smile and intertwine your fingers with his.   
Then you retrieve one of the washcloths and dampen it in the water.   
Kandomere starts to reach for it and you pull it away from him, “No, you first,” you insist.   
His hand withdraws and rests on your abdomen again and his lips find the crook of your neck. You take the bar of soap and lather the washcloth with it and then turn around to face your husband.   
You gently scrub across his torso and then his arms. Your left hand finds his cheek and you step closer to him and scrub across his back. You look up at him and press your lips to his before slowly trying to kneel.  
Kandomere catches your elbows gently, “Amor, it’s slippery.”  
You furrow your brows and stare up at him, “Well yeah.”  
“Let me,” he insists and gently takes the washcloth from you to scrub his legs.  
“Can I at least get your ass?” you ask.  
He glances at you and smiles slowly and hands the washcloth back to you. He turns around for you and you slowly scrub his ass. So slowly that he glances over at you and raises an eyebrow.   
When you finish, he rinses himself off and then he reaches for your washcloth.   
As he scrubs across your body he’s slow and gentle.  
And you feel so adored as he appreciates you.  
You cup his face and he kisses you, and then he kisses down your neck and then between your breasts.   
He kneels down and he presses another kiss to your stomach and then hums softly.  
You smile at the elf.  
You love him so much.   
He carefully scrubs you down and then stands again.   
He helps you rinse off and then you turn towards him eagerly.  
An eagerness that the elf doesn’t miss and he smiles wide.  
He leans in and kisses you and then kisses down your neck once more. His mouth drifts down to your breasts and as he starts to bite you suck in a breath and wince.  
He stops and stares up at you worried.  
“I’m just a little tender today,” you say softly.  
He nods and his lips return to your breasts to pepper you in soft kisses.  
You rest your hands on the back of his neck as you feel a heat in your lower abdomen. His lips part from your skin and then his eyes meet yours and he kneels down again. You watch with baited breath as his mouth finds your folds and you gasp. He moves his tongue and lips in perfect concert and you moan loudly. You’re sensitive because of the baby weighing on your lower region and you’re having a hard time keeping your footing. Kandomere notices this and his hand finds your lower back to help steady you and he stops and stands once more. You lean forwards against his chest heavily and pant and he wraps his arms around you.  
“Are you alright?” he asks.  
You look up at him and smile, “Yes, that just feels really good,” you sigh.  
He smiles wide, “How does this feel?” he asks as his hand drifts down between your legs to stroke you.   
You instantly moan.  
He continues to smile as he watches you and your hand drifts down his body to cradle his balls.   
He holds you close and grunts appreciatively.  
You move to grip his shaft and then lean towards his ear, “I want you in my mouth,” you breathe, “I want to taste you.”  
His breathing quickens and you stroke him more firmly.  
You press your lips to his ear, “I’m going to make you cum so hard and so long,” you whisper.  
You move your hips a little against his hand and his fingers dance across you.  
“Amor, I need you,” you whisper and kiss his ear.  
His mouth finds your neck and he bites down hard and you cry out as you finally cum. You feel Kandomere also cum and you stroke him a few more times. You both breathe heavily and then you stare up at him with a smile on your face. Kandomere supports you and pulls you towards his chest as you teeter on your feet.   
He chuckles and buries face in your hair.  
You feel the baby move in your abdomen and clutch at your stomach.  
Kandomere looks down in concern, “Is the baby alright?”  
“She’s fine,” you breathe, “She just doesn’t know why Mommy’s heart is beating so fast.”  
He smiles at you softly and kisses you.  
You both rinse off and after you’re both dry, you crawl into bed and take a nap together.

When you finally wake up, you cuddle up next to your husband and trail your fingers over his chest and he hums and stares down at you.  
“Kandomere,” you coo.  
He tilts his head at you curiously.  
“Do you know what time it is?” you ask in a low voice.  
He turns to stare at the alarm clock and then you feel his body jolt underneath you, “It’s almost three, you need to eat!”  
He shifts under you and you sit up and pout at him as he gets out of bed and starts putting on clean clothes.  
“I wanted to blow you,” you moan.  
He stops in the middle of slipping on another pair of joggers and then slowly pulls his pants up, “Maybe after lunch, Darling.”  
You crawl off the bed and walk over to him and run your hands up his still bare back and he trembles under your touch.   
And as you peer around him, you’re happy to note that he’s excited by you.  
“Please,” you whisper and you press your lips to his back.  
Kandomere takes a breath and turns around and lightly grips your arms, “After I make lunch,” he says and then he pulls a shirt on over himself and disappears out of your bedroom.  
You sigh and some clothes out of a dresser drawer and slip on some panties and then pull a nightgown over you. You also grab a sweater and wrap it around you since Kandomere’s in the kitchen and not providing you with extra warmth.   
You pull back the covers and crawl back into bed and continue to pout.   
You almost fall asleep again when Kandomere returns to your room.  
“Do you not like my blowjobs?” you ask.  
“What? He asks confused, “I love your blowjobs. I love sex with you in any capacity, Mi Alma.”  
You pout at him and lie back down on the bed, “Then why won’t you let me blow you?”  
You hear Kandomere sigh and then gentle footsteps as he walks over to your side of the bed, and Kandomere comes into your view as he kneels by your bedside.   
His hand finds yours and he strokes your hand with his thumb, “Mi Alma, I must admit I…feel guilty having my pregnant wife give me a blowjob. I feel like I should be the one taking care of you, not the other way around.”  
You prop yourself up on your elbow, “Kandomere, I want to take care of you too,” you say as you lean towards him.  
He leans forwards and presses his forehead to yours.  
“I want to shower you in affection and make love to you. You’re my husband and the father of my child, and I love you, Kandomere,” you say softly.  
You look into the elf’s eyes as they start to water and he presses his lips to yours.  
As he pulls back he whispers against your lips, “There’s thirty minutes until the soup is done, if you would be so kind as to step into my office.”  
Your eyes light up and you smile, “Of course, Sir.”  
You sit up ad slip off the bed and Kandomere takes your hand and leads you to his home office. He then pulls out his chair for you and gestures for you to sit.   
You oblige, and he starts to adjust the chair for you.  
“Comfortable?” he asks in a low voice.  
“I am, are you?” you ask sweetly.  
He smiles and steps within reach and you slip your fingers under his waistband and pull him forward.   
Your eyes trail up him slowly, “Take everything off.”  
Kandomere smiles at you and raises an eyebrow, “I thought I was the giving the orders?”  
“You can always have a ‘talk’ with me about it later, Sir,” you reply.  
He smiles again and tilts your chin up, “After this, it’s your turn, My Dear,” he breathes against your lips.  
“I look forward to it,” you say and kiss him.  
You then slide his pants and underwear down and Kandomere removes his shirt for you and you stroke him slowly and watch as his eyelids flutter.   
You stop for a moment as you shrug off your sweater and pull down one of your nightgown straps. Kandomere’s eyes are immediately drawn to it and you lean forward and lick down his shaft. He sucks in a breath and grunts slightly and you move to suck on his balls. He lets out a low moan and you glance up as he tilts his head back. You grip his shaft and stroke him insistently and he moans at your touch. You then lick from his balls back up to his dick and out to his tip and take him into your mouth. He gasps and groans and you stroke his shaft and his inner thigh.   
His head lolls forward as he watches you and his hand grips your hair.   
You make eye contact with him before closing your eyes and engulfing him further.  
So much so that you gag on him a bit before withdrawing to a comfortable place, but Kandomere groans at the sight of you and starts to breathe heavily.   
You can taste him starting to sweat and you moan.  
Enjoying tasting him again after so many months.  
Your husband starts to get louder as you continue your efforts until you finally feel him cum into your mouth. You swallow and continue to suck on him as he spasms and then you release him as he pants heavily.   
You wipe the corners of your mouth and stare up at him.  
He stares back at you through half-lidded eyes, his body coated in sweat.  
He reaches out and wipes at your mouth with his thumb and you take his and kiss and lick his fingertips.   
“Querida, you’re amazing,” he breathes.  
You smile and press his palm to your cheek, “I’m glad you enjoyed yourself, My Love.”  
“Yes,” he breathes, “And now it’s your turn.”  
You stare up at him and he bends down and gingerly scoops you out of the chair, and carries you back to your bedroom. Kandomere lays you down on the bed and lifts up your nightgown before pulling your panties off of you. You lean back and gasp as you feel his tongue slide across you and the two of you are once again lost in each other.


End file.
